


marry me

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, cuteness, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel is wanting to take the next step in their relationship and ask Dinah a very important question
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	marry me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to write this cute little short fanfic! I really hope y’all like it! Thank you for reading this! Let me know what you think if you don’t mind!

“I’m glad I came back.”

Dinah looked curiously at her girlfriend who was currently sitting on the couch, wondering what the hell she was referring to. “What do you mean, baby?” Dinah asked, sitting next to her girlfriend who was looking out the window.

“Like from Earth-2. I’m glad I came back here.” Laurel remarked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dinah nodded in understanding, but wondered why Laurel was thinking about this. “I’m glad you did too, but why are you thinking about this now? It’s been like three years, baby.”

Laurel sighed and looked at Dinah, “I was just thinking about how differently things would’ve been if I had stayed on Earth 2. I used to think things would’ve been better off had I stayed, but then I realized it wouldn’t.”

Dinah was still confused as to what brought this on, but just nodded her head and responded with, “Well, I’m glad you think that baby because things would not be better off without you. You’re here for a reason. Always remember that.”

Laurel bit down on her lower lip, looking nervous as ever. She smiled at Dinah and moved to give her a kiss on the lips. “D, I’m glad I came back because I wouldn’t have you and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Dinah smiled and brought her hands to grab onto Laurel’s. “And I can’t imagine not having you in my life. You make me happy.”

Laurel connected their lips and sighed into the familiarity of it. Kissing Dinah had always been one of her favorite things to do and that hasn’t changed since they got together. “I love you so much, songbird.” Laurel said in between kisses.

“I love you, pretty bird.” Dinah replied back between kisses. Dinah didn’t know what got into Laurel, but she wasn’t going to object with Laurel kissing her like that.

They pulled back and Laurel looked more relaxed, but still nervous. Dinah hasn’t seen Laurel look this nervous in a while and it made her worry.

“Baby, what’s-“

“Marry me.” Laurel quickly let out.

Dinah felt her heart pick up at what Laurel just suggested, “What?!”

Laurel got off Dinah and got down on the floor on one knee, grabbing Dinah’s hand in the process. Dinah felt tears prick her eyes as Laurel grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a ring.

“Dinah, you are the most wonderful person I know and you made me become the best version of myself. You brought out someone in me that I didn’t even know existed. You are my rock and I’d never imagine myself getting married, until I had you. So Dinah Jay Drake, will you marry me?” Laurel asked, with so much love in her eyes.

Dinah felt her heart burst at Laurel’s words and quickly nodded her head, “Yes of course.”

Laurel gave Dinah the biggest smile and slid the ring on Dinah’s finger. Dinah quickly moved to kiss Laurel and pick her up from her spot on the ground. They stayed there for a bit just kissing, until the need to breathe became too strong. When they pulled back, Dinah laughed and Laurel furrowed her eyebrows, “D, you okay?”

Dinah nodded and slowly pulled out a ring from her own pocket. Laurel’s eyes widened as Dinah opened her mouth to speak, “I was going to propose to you, but you beat me to it, pretty bird. You can wear it though, it’s yours.” 

Laurel felt a tear roll down her cheek and brought her hand up to Dinah’s, allowing Dinah to slide the beautiful ring on her finger. But before doing that, Dinah opened her mouth to speak, “Laurel, you are the love of my life. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been and you bring out the best in me. You have changed my life and I couldn’t imagine not being with you. I am so happy and so honored to be your wife.”

Laurel felt more tears fall at Dinah’s beautiful words and relished in the feeling of the ring on her finger. It felt perfect and their engagement rings oddly complimented each others. Laurel thinks Mia may have had something to do with it, but she couldn’t care less when she looked at her ring. She was engaged to the love of her life and nothing else mattered.

Dinah was also admiring her own ring, loving the way it felt on her finger. She couldn’t believe Laurel beat her to proposing, but Laurel did always shock her. Dinah used to think marriage was a sham, but with Laurel it felt right. She was with the one person she could see her future in and the one person who she loves with all her heart and soul.

Laurel looked back at Dinah and kissed her on the lips. She could now call Dinah her fiancée and no one could stop her. When they pulled back, Laurel had an idea. “I can think of a way we should celebrate.”

Dinah hummed in response, grabbing onto Laurel’s hips. “How so?”

Laurel pulled back slightly to pull off her own shirt, getting in Dinah’s personal space again, and leaning Dinah back against the couch, “What do you think, songbird?”


End file.
